Total Drama Video Games
by betrayedtangerine
Summary: 22 new teens come to a video game theme summer camp to compete in various challenges to win 1 million dollars. Rated T for moderate language. Also chapters 1-3 are a little weak, I plan on improving the following chapters in length and character development.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Video Games

Chapter 1: Meet the Campers

"Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama! With your favorite host, Chris McLean!" announced Chris as he winked to the camera. "This season, we've got twenty-two new contestants to compete at a camp based around video games."

Chris walked to a bonfire and continued his introduction. "Every night a contestant will be voted off at this thrilling bonfire and they will miss their chance at one million dollars!"

Chris then walked to the front of the camp, by a dirt road, as an old beat-up bus pulled into the gravel driveway.

"Ah, that must be our male contestants!" shouted Chris. As the bus doors creaked open. A skinny kid with glasses and thick black hair came out of the bus, almost tripping out of the bus.

"Nice save there, Harvey." chuckled Chris.

Harvey shot him a dirty look and stood off to his left. Next a very tall and chubby teen came off the bus, he was carrying a 12 pack of Mr. Pibb.

"Hey Sam! You can't bring pop here!" scolded Chris as he reached for the case of

"Touch the Pibb and I eat your soul." said Sam threateningly

"Ok you can keep the pop, jeez!" said Chris in fear of Sam's death glare as Sam walked over and stood next to Harvey.

The next boy to walk off the bus was a fairly round hispanic teen, who had a smirk on his face like he had just cracked a sexual joke one the bus.

"And that was Richie, the very immature mexican!" joked Chris.

Richie gave Chris an angry glare and said "I'm not mexican, I'm dominican, get it right."

"Will do dude." said Chris pointing his finger at Richie. When the next teen got off the bus he was really tall and had short brown hair.

"Wassup Casey?" shouted Chris.

"'Sup man." said Casey, giving him a high five as he joined the other male contestants.

Next a skinny guy with long brown hair, came out carrying a guitar case.

"There's that weird dude with the guitar, Tommy!" announced Chris

Tommy gave a slight wave as another teen came out of the bus with thick black hair and mischevious look on his face.

"And it's Zach! How's it goin' dude?" asked Chris

"Meh could be better. I could be at home relaxing." retorted Zach

"Touchy." muttered Chris as tall hippy looking kid walked out of the bus. He wore suspenders and a tie made out of duck tape.

"Nice tie, dude." laughed Chris.

"I know right it's pretty slick right?" replied Aaron as he joined the rest of the boys.

"Next up is Jonny." said Chris as a tall blonde guy wearing sunglasses got off the bus.

"I'm ready to win this, with my superior atheltic skills." bragged Jonny.

"Too bad the challenges are video game based!" shouted Harvey from the group of guys.

"True, but they've all been turned into athletic challenges." laughed Chris.

"Oh." said Harvey

"Ha!" chuckled Jonny bumping into Harvey as he joined the guys. Next a bearded guy climbed off the bus.

"Yo Cal! What's up?" shouted Chris

"The sky." said Cal laughing at his own sarcasm.

Chris gave him an odd look as he gestured to the bus as a tall black man walked off the bus with a scrawny little guy come out behind him.

"Myles and Daniel!" said Chris as the two came out together.

"Uh which is which?" asked Casey.

"Myles is the black one." said Chris nonchalantly

"Alright thanks man." said Casey.

When a much nicer looking bus rolled up next to the male bus, the doors opened and a short red-headed girl along with a skinny girl with dirty blonde hair walked out. The red-headed one was chugging a Mountain Dew.

"Celeste, I would say no pop, but last time I tried my soul almost got eaten, so I'll let it slide this time." said Chris.

"Are you saying that cause you think she's hot? Cause if so I'll have to ruin you!" said the blonde one.

"Oh no of course not, Megan." said Chris backing up from her. "Anyway our next contestant is.."

"JULIA! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"shouted another girl from the bus as a short blonde girl ran of the bus.

"You have to catch me first Katie!" yelled back Julia as she ran off to where Celeste and Megan were standing.

A brown haired, medium height girl stepped of the bus with her fists balled up. "Where'd she go!?" asked the girl.

"Over there, Katie." said Chris, pointing to Julia. Katie stormed off in that direction. As another Brunette climbed of the bus.

"Katie! You forgot your trumpet case!" said the girl as a bunch of guys (Including Chris) started whistiling at the girl. The girl replied with a wave.

"Nice to see you too, Jessica." said Chris, grinning from ear to ear as Jessica brought Katie her trumpet.

Next a girl wearing a black dress came of the bus. "Hey guys!" she said.

"Hi I'm Aaron!" he said happily as he stepped in front of Chris.

"Leave the introductions to me dude." said Chris pushing Aaron out of the way. "Anyway this is Maria, now go join the others."

Next a black girl stepped of the bus.

"Whose idea was it to put us on that bus for 3 hours!?" she shouted. "Ain't no one gonna make me sit there for that long!"

"Don't worry Vaysha you won't have that kinda time to do nothing, here." said Chris smiling. Vaysha walked off to the side as a red-headed girl climbed off the bus.

"Ah it's nice to get some fresh air after being in that stuffy bus." said the girl.

"How's it hangin?" asked Chris.

"Oh its hanging alright." chuckled Meredith clearly not caring about what Chris had to say. The next contestant of the bus was a very short hispanic girl.

"Ugh that bus was hot, and I'm tired plus I want to go home." whined the girl.

"Hey no whining now, It could be worse a lot worse." laughed Chris, winking at the camera. "Could we please hurry up Colette, Molly come on out, I'm getting tired of waiting.

A short redhead walked of the bus.

"So everyone else gets a proper introduction? Where's mine?" she asked.

"Ok, fine this is Molly, and her hobbies incude annoying the host which is a very dumb thing to do." said Chris rather angry.

Molly gave him a look and a blonde teen with braces stepped out of the bus.

"This is Colette also known as the last contestant, finally!" said Chris clearly still annoyed at Molly's remark. "Now, follow me and we'll assign teams and start our first challenge.

****So that was my first chapter of Total Drama Video Games! Write a review of what you think of it and put in some suggestions for improvements, and on a side note when talking about the females with red hair they have dark red hair not orange red, just letting you know, so yeah. Next time we'll have our first elimination.****


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Video Games

Chapter 2: Fall of Duty

Chris led the group to the bonfire as he began to explain the competition.

"This season the twenty-two of you will be competing in video game related challenges, to see who deserves to win 1 million dollars." explained Chris "Every night the losing team will come to this bonfire ceremony, where you will have to vote off on of your own."

"Stop, with the stupid intro and just give us the teams." whined Cal. Chris shot Cal a dirty look before continuing.

"You will be spending nine weeks here with a challenge happening about every three days, you'll be spending your free time in the two cabins, one for the boys and the other for the girls." explained Chris.

"For crying out loud just tell us the teams already." complained Katie.

"Fine, jeez. The first team is Harvey, Sam, Tommy, Zach, Cal, Katie, Celeste, Megan, Meredith, Molly and Colette. You guys are the Modern Gamers and the second team is Aaron, Casey, Daniel, Richie, Myles, Jonny, Maria, Julia, Tuesday, Jessica and Vaysha. You guys are the Retro Gamers." announced Chris.

The campers all began to bring their luggage to the cabins.

"Oh yeah one more thing, meet me back here in thirty minutes for the first challenge!" yelled Chris.

The campers groaned as they continued to their cabins.

"Boy this is gonna suck." said Sam as he drunk another Mr. Pibb

"Man you're telling me." said Harvey sitting on his bunk.

"Look on the bright side dude, there's a lot of hot chicks here." said Jonny joining the conversation.

"Yeah, he does have a point." said Sam chuckling.

**000**

Meanwhile, in the girls cabin.

"I want a top bunk!" yelled Katie as she entered the cabin.

"I don't think so sister." said Vaysha getting up in Katie's face "There's just one top bunk left and I'm claiming it as mine!"

"Oh yeah? Well you'll have to take it from me then!" replied Katie.

"Looks like someone wants a fight!" shouted Vaysha.

"That I can do!" growled Katie.

"Easy girls, come on." said Jessica coming up to the two of them. "I'll take a bottom bunk so you guys can both get top bunk."

"Thank you for being reasonable, Jessica." said Katie sneering at Vaysha as she tossed her stuff onto the top bunk.

"Campers, the challenge is beginning in five minutes, everyone meet me at the bonfire!" announced Chris over the loud speakers.

**000**

The campers separated into their teams and followed Chris down a dirt path and eventually to an old abandoned warehouse. It was so decrepit that windows were broken out and a bunch of rusted metal was strewn out all over the ground. There was an old camp positioned a few feet away from the main warehouse, it had a bunch of dark green army tents, with some air-soft guns lying on tables. The only modern part about the complex was a watchtower that stood towering over everything with cameras pointed at every location.

"Today's challenge is Call of Duty based!" said Chris smiling at the campers unenthusiastic faces.

"Ya think for the first challenge Chris would pick a real game." mumbled Harvey

Chris' smile melted away.

"Because certain people want to make wisecracks, the team that gets to pick offense or defense is the Retro Gamers" announced Chris warranting cheers from the Retro Gamers and glares from the Modern Gamers. "This challenge will be a simple game of Search & Destroy, there will be two rounds, where the teams will take turns defending and attacking the set objective, if you are shot you are out until the next round, and in the event of a tie a third round will be played to declare a winner. Oh and one last thing the confessionals are open so if you want to vent just find one of the many outhouses located throughout the camp. So without further ado, Retros choose your side!"

After sometime consulting the Retros decided on defense first. The teams headed out to the bases with the Retros going into the warehouse and the Moderns going to the encampment.

"Alright guys here's how we'll do things," started Jonny "We'll put three people at the busted out windows with snipers, any volunteers?"

Maria and Casey raised their hands. After seeing Maria volunteer Aaron raised his hand immediately.

"We'll also need some scouts Daniel, I want you and Tuesday to grab some pistols and go spy on the enemy team." instructed Jonny. The nodded their heads and ran off. "Richie I want you and Myles to be on front with the riot shields since you two are the biggest, while Casey, Jessica, Vaysha, Julia and myself wait inside as a last resort."

Everyone nodded and ran off to their positions.

**000**

Meanwhile the Modern Gamers were struggling with strategy. Almost everyone was complaining about their role. There was screaming, cussing, name calling, etc. When Meredith stood up and began taking charge.

"That's it! I'm tired of this whining from everyone." she shouted.

"Bu- but I don-" started Katie.

"Don't start with me, princess." yelled Meredith "We need to do something about this, or we're gonna lose the challenge, we don't need to assign roles we could just all go in and kick some serious ass! Who's with me!?"

Everyone began cheering.

**000**

** "I'm not a big fan of this Meredith chick" mumbled Katie.**

** "I figured someone had to say something even though rushing in isn't exactly a good idea." chuckled Meredith.**

** "I gotta say Meredith's speech, kinda turned me on." said Zach winking to the camera.**

**000**

The Modern Gamers rushed across the battlefield to the warehouse ducking behind the large, rusted hunks of metal for cover. Tommy, Zach and Meredith all crouched behind the same piece of metal.

"Zach, Tommy, I can tell they set up snipers in the windows I need you guys to get their attention so I can take them out.

"You got it Meredith!" said Zach and Tommy as they ran out from behind the metal drawing fire from the snipers. Meredith, Cal and Molly all jumped out and took out the three snipers eliminating them. Unfortunately, Tommy and Zach got taken out in the process

"Move up!" shouted Meredith.

The modern gamers slowly advanced, but Daniel and Tuesday came up from behind and took out Colette and Celeste.

"Ow! That shot to the arm really hurt guys!" shouted Celeste.

"Did you just hurt Celeste?" asked Megan "No one hurts Celeste!" she began firing her assault rifle at Daniel and Tuesday, getting them both out. The team approached the warehouse entrance and Richie and Myles came out holding up riot shields.

"Riot Squad! Sam! Take them out!" ordered Meredith as Sam threw his gun on the ground and charged the Richie and Myles, Sam ripped the shields off of them, allowing the rest of the team to get them out.

Jessica and Casey suddenly ran out of the warehouse and managed to take out Sam, Harvey and Molly before getting shot themselves. The remaining members entered the warehouse, they slowly approached the objective when Vaysha came out and shot Katie.

"That's for giving me attitude earlier." yelled Vaysha

"Oh yeah? Well eat pellet!" shouted Katie firing at Vaysha.

"Whoa! Whoa! Katie you're out! You can't fire your weapon anymore! I guess this means you're disqualified for the rest of the challenge." yelled Chris over the intercom. Katie grumbled as she walked out of the warehouse.

Meredith simply shot Vaysha who was still standing there dumbfounded, as the rest of the team advanced, when suddenly Julia ran out of hiding screaming while firing her gun, managing to hit Cal by surprise, but Meredith and Megan managed to shoot her before more damage was caused. Megan began to walk up to the objective thinking everyone else was out. When Jonny jumped out and shot Megan getting her out.

"Well, well, well one on one." said Jonny smirking at Meredith as he raised his gun and fired.

Click! The gun had ran out of bullets, which gave Meredith time to shoot Jonny square in the chest and planting the bomb. Winning round one for the Modern Gamers.

**000**

** "Ok, so Meredith helped the team, I still don't like her." grumbled Katie**

** "What do you know we actually won the first round!" chuckled Meredith.**

** "So what? I forgot to reload, I'm still the coolest guy here." said Jonny trying to look cool for the camera.**

**000**

"Our best option is to copy the other team, considering ya know they won." said Jonny

"Yeah, but I think we should send some others to sneak in from behind and catch them off guard." suggested Jessica.

"That's actually a pretty good idea Jessica." said Jonny

"Why thank you." replied Jessica with a smile

"Well I guess I''ll be the on who sneaks in from behind." said Daniel

"Sounds good to me, alright guys let's do this!" shouted Jonny as the rest of the team cheered.

**000**

"Alright guys, we'll pretty much just all wait in the warehouse, in front of the objective and shoot anyone who enters sound good?" instructed Meredith as everyone nodded their heads. "Colette I want you to guard the back of the objective in case anyone tries to sneak in from behind ok?"

"You got it Meredith!" said Colette enthusiastically.

"Alright everyone move out!" yelled Meredith.

The battle began many people got shot and eliminated, despite the numbers advantage the Retro Gamers were dropping like flies leaving only Jonny, Richie and Vaysha outside the warehouse.

"Do you think Daniel will make it?" asked Richie

"I hope so, but we've got to keep them distracted." stated Jonny.

"Yeah, let's go before they start figuring it out." suggested Vaysha as she ran into the warehouse followed by Jonny and Richie. They were quickly shot and eliminated.

"That should be it." said Meredith "Unless, no of course!" she turned and saw Daniel planting the bomb, thus winning round two for the Retro Gamers.

"What did I miss?" said Colette walking in back from the bathrooms. Everyone began glaring at her.

**000**

"This round you're both on offense and the objective is in the middle of the field." announced Chris over the intercom.

"Alright guys, same plan?" asked Meredith

"Yeah! Let's do this!" everyone shouted.

**000**

"Guys, we have a numbers advantage! We can do this! We just need everyone to get at least one person out and we win." announced Jonny

"What are we gonna do about Meredith?" asked Vaysha.

"Oh don't worry I took care of that already." replied Jonny with a devious grin.

"The final round begins in 3...2...1 GO!" shouted Chris as the two teams took off firing each other one by one people got out until only two visible people were left on the field, Meredith and Jonny.

"So, did you remember to reload this time Jonny" asked Meredith holding her pistol up.

"I don't know did you?" replied Jonny

"I guess there's one way to find out." said Meredith as she pulled the trigger and no bullets came out, just the sound. Meredith stared down at her gun in shock as Jonny grinned and fired his pistol getting Meredith out and winning the game.

**000**

** "Ha! I had Daniel rig her gun to wear it only seems like shes firing pellets when her ammo was actually emptied after the second round." laughed Jonny in the safety of the confessional.**

** "Oh well, we lost all I know is I'm voting for Colette." said Meredith to the camera.**

** "I'm voting for Katie, that crap she pulled was ridiculous I don't want her recklessness to cost us a challenge." said Cal.**

**000**

"You guys have cast your votes if I do not call your name you do not receive a memory card and you must board the bus of losers and take the long, lonesome ride home and you can't come back ever!" explained Chris "The following contestants are safe Meredith, Cal, Tommy, Zach, Sam, Megan, Celeste, Molly and Harvey."

Katie and Colette sat there nervously.

"Colette, you ran off to the bathroom and left the objective alone, while Katie over here broke the rules and left their team at a disadvantage, but only one person will receive a memory card and that person is...

…

…

…

…

… Katie."

"Colette, it's time to go home." said Chris

"Yeah I guess I had it coming" mumbled Colette as she walked off towards the bus.

***Well I think that was much better chapter then the first one. Yeah in case you guys were confused when I have the 000 symbol and then a bunch of comments in bold from the characters it's the confessionals, I hope that answers any questions about it until next time on Total Dram Video Games.**


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama Video Games

Chapter 3: Sonic Boom

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" yawned Casey sitting up from his bunk.

"Yeah a beautiful day to win, another challenge!" bragged Richie from the bunk above

"More like a beautiful day to lose!" shouted Harvey

"You do realize by saying that it makes it sound like we're going to lose." stated Cal from across the room.

The rest of the guys chuckled at Harvey's mistake.

**000**

** "Ya know that Cal guy really pisses me off with his smart-ass comments." grumbled Harvey.**

** "Harvey can really make our team look stupid." chuckled Cal.**

**000**

The campers all gathered in the mess hall to eat their nasty breakfast, each sitting with their teams.

"Ugh I want real food." whined Sam as he tried to get a spoonful of gray oatmeal.

"Agreed." said every camper simultaneously.

"Hey Chef, can't we get some real grub around here?" taunted Sam.

"No, but you can sit your butts down and eat the food I gave ya!" yelled Chef.

Everyone calmed down but Sam.

"You know what? No, I prefer real food, you know the kind that actually makes you feel full." said Sam walking over to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? Well it looks like someones looking for a fight, tubby boy." threatened Chef when all of a sudden.

"Who's ready for a challenge!?" asked Chris as he opened the door to the kitchen accidentally knocking Sam on the floor.

Everyone groaned.

"I want everyone to follow me outside." said Chris walking outside.

Everyone got up and followed him out.

**000**

** "I hate this game." said Molly to the camera.**

** "I really hope this challenge doesn't involve physical activity." complained Daniel**

**000**

The campers all walked up to a trail that went on as far as their eyes could see.

"Does this challenge involve running?" asked Daniel cautiously.

"Yup" replied Chris with a huge grin. "This one is loosely based off of Sonic the Hedgehog, the goal is to run a relay race across the island and the team who wins is safe from elimination tonight, so consult your teams and decide on a running order."

"Ok, so who is really good at running?" asked Meredith.

Harvey, Cal and Tommy all raised their hands.

"Alright, I want you three to go last so you guys can catch up in the end if we need to." explained Meredith. "So who isn't that good at running?"

Sam and Katie raised their hands.

"So that means you two go first and the rest of us will go in between and we'll be sure to win!" said Meredith with a confident grin.

**000**

Meanwhile with the Retro Gamers...

"Guys I think our good runners should be spread throughout the course, so we can keep up a good lead." suggested Jonny.

"I'd like to go last, considering I can get some good speed." offered Casey.

"I'm pretty fast myself, so I'll go first." said Aaron.

"I guess that puts me in the middle." figured Jonny. "And thanks to our numbers advantage one of us gets to sit out."

"I'll do it!" said Daniel before Jonny even finished the sentence.

"Alright not gonna argue with that." said Jonny.

**000**

A few minutes later the teams decided on their complete orders.

"Alright guys, let's hear em." said Chris

"For the Modern Gamers the order is, Sam, Katie, Molly, Zach, myself, Megan, Celeste, Tommy, Cal and then Harvey." said Meredith.

"And for the Retro Gamers it's Aaron, Vaysha, Julia, Richie, myself, Jessica, Tuesday, Myles, Maria and Casey." said Jonny.

"Ok then, everyone get to your positions." said Chris as he waited for everyone to get set up. "3...2...1... Go!"

Aaron took off, leaving Sam to lightly jog behind. Aaron quickly tagged Vaysha as she began to run, she wasn't going fast, but still quite faster than Sam.

"That's it. This is taking too long." said Katie reaching for a can of Mr. Pibb that she hid in her sweatpants pocket showing it off to Sam.

"Is that Pibb?" Sam asked to himself as he began picking up speed and he went so fast he knocked Katie on the ground just to get the Pibb.

By now Vaysha had tagged Julia, but Katie picked herself up and began to run a little faster than Sam was eventually reaching Molly.

"Jeez what took so long? Julia already tagged Richie." said Molly

"Stop whining and just go!" struggled Katie before passing out. Molly took off running surprisingly fast getting to Zach before Richie even finished his run.

Zach was half way to Meredith by the time Richie had reached Jonny.

"Ya know I'm gonna make this fair." said Jonny just standing there waiting for Zach to tag Meredith.

"Waiting for me will be your downfall, Jonny." said Meredith as she got tagged by Zach.

"If you say so sweet cheeks." said Jonny with a cocky smile.

"Grrr, I'll show you sweet cheeks." grumbled Meredith as she ran past Jonny, when..

"Your ass looks good when you run!" shouted Zach from the last checkpoint.

"What?" said Meredith in surprise as she suddenly tripped letting Jonny pass her up.

**000**

** "Okay, so commenting on Meredith's butt was a bad idea, I just couldn't help myself, she's just so hot." said Zach.**

** "I swear to God if we lose, because he wants to be a pervert I'm totally voting him off." said Meredith.**

**000**

Jonny had tagged Jessica by the time Meredith got back on her feet. Causing her to tag Megan fairly late. Megan took off tagging Celeste shortly after Tuesday was tagged, Celeste managed to get to Tommy by the time Tuesday got to Myles, putting the team at a tie. However Myles was surprisingly fast, far outrunning Tommy. By the time Tommy reached Cal, Maria was halfway to Casey, but she tripped allowing Cal to pass her and tag in Harvey.

"Try not to screw this up kid." said Cal, taunting Harvey.

"Ya know, what you little prick, I'm not gonna sit here and take this!" yelled Harvey "I want to win this just as much as you do so sit your ass down and kindly, shut the fuck up!"

Harvey took off running however his explosion of anger gave Casey time to gain a huge lead and easily cross the finish line, hardly giving Harvey a chance.

"The Retro Gamers win! Again!" shouted Chris "Modern Gamers, looks like I'll be seeing you at elimination, again!"

**000**

Sam and Harvey sat in front of the cabin discussing the challenge.

"Well it looks like I'm gone." said Harvey clearly disappointed.

"No way dude I botched it bigger than you did, it took me forever to get to Katie." replied Sam as Meredith walked by.

"You know guys, neither of you have to get voted off." said Meredith with a smile, they both looked up.

"Wait how?" asked Sam.

"Simple, you guys vote for Zach with me and I get three other votes for him and you guys will be safe." suggested Meredith.

Sam and Harvey looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"We're in" they agreed.

**000**

** "See ya Harvey." said Cal to the camera.**

** "I'll teach you to screw up a challenge, because you want to be perv." grumbled Meredith as she wrote down Zach's name.**

** "Sorry Harvey, but it's just how the game's played." said Tommy writing down Harvey's name.**

**000**

The campers surrounded the bonfire all with worried looks on their faces, except Meredith and Cal who were both grinning ear to ear.

"The following people are safe Molly, Megan, Cal, Celeste, Meredith, Katie and Tommy." said Chris "Sam, Zach, Harvey, the three of you screwed up chances for victory somehow, Sam you were extremely slow from the get-go and Zach you caused Meredith to trip by creepily commenting on her butt, not cool dude and Harvey you wasted a bunch of time yelling at Cal, gotta admit, dude had it comin' but it cost you the challenge. Sam you're safe."

"Yes!" shouted Sam as he caught his memory card.

"The final person to get a memory card is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harvey." said Chris.

"What!?" shouted Zach "No way! Everyone voted for Harvey! Who voted for me to go?"

Sam, Harvey, Meredith, Celeste, Megan and Molly all raised their hands.

"That's what you get for being a pervert." said Meredith grinning at him.

"What? I thought you'd take it as a compliment." said Zach.

"Nah dude, it wasn't from Jonny." laughed Cal warranting a punch from Meredith.

"Fine whatever, I don't need this stupid show anyway." said Zach storming off to the bus of losers.

** ** So what do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? As always suggestions and feedback is appreciated and until next time see ya!****


End file.
